Sanada Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. Clan Traits General *Almost always possess Wind and Fire nature *Their lack in Genjutsu is often made up for by their speed and their great skill at wielding any kind of weapon. *Are well known for their quik witts in the heat of a battle. But they are very vurnlerable to Genjutsu Cosmetic *Hair: usually red/black, but can be full red or black at times, *Females usually have very long hair. *Males usually have very short hair. *Eyes: Grey or Green (not certain but common) *Skinny but athletic, gymnastic builds, very athletic. *Short, often no taller then 6.0 but long of leg. Personality traits *Calm . and levelheaded *Helping and caring, form strong bonds with their team mates. *Are prone to overthinking things. Strengths *Taijutsu - Superior, *Speed - Exceptional Weaknesses *Hand Seals - Inferior, *Genjutsu - Terrible Sanada Clan Weapon Progression: What the members of the Sanada Clan are permitted to use in battle and training at certain ranks. Academy Student: *Length of rope (Four feet long, good for whipping) *Bokken *wooden Tanto Genin (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Length of Chain range weapon, used for whipping or striking. *Hand Sickle range weapon, used to cut through clothing, wires, ropes and can pierce into skin at the tip. *Dual bokken's allowed *Single spear ranged weapon. used for stabbing or cutting trough an opponen or a group before they get too close Chuunin (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Chained Sickle range weapon, Sickle on the end of a 6 foot chain. *Double Sickle. range weapon, Two sickles attached at the hilt to each other by two feet of rope *Dual Swords Jounin (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Yuki Scythe range weapon, Four foot in length with razor sharp serrated scythe. *Chained Double Sickle range weapons, Two sickles attached to each other by ten feet of hardened steel chain *Dual Sickles range weapons, One sickle in each hand, attached to hands by leather straps. *Dual Spears [ Medium ranged weapon. Only allowed for one Sanada at the time due to the Dual Spears being a family treasure passed down from their Ancestor Yukimura Sanada] Kage/ANBU (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Dual Scythes range weapons: Two large scythes, one in each hand. *Chained Scythe. attached to arm by a hardened steel chain. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Clan. Weapon Specilists, skilled in Kenjutsu, specifically scythe and Spear use. Clan Abilities: Scorch Release : Scorch Release:Extremely Steaming Murder : *A rank Ninjutsu *Hand Seals: N/A *The user creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the user and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it apparently evaporates all the water inside their body, leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body. *Strength: Will Dehydrate a person body and leave them mummified. *Weakness:Water based Techniques Scorch Release:Incinerating Flare Technique : *A rank Ninjutsu *Hand Seals: Tiger *The user combines several of his/her flaming orbs to create a single massive one, which then violently explodes with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the area. *Strength: Capable of incinerating a large area around the user. *Weakness:Water based Techniques Clan Achievements *Former Samurai's turned Shinobi Clan *Weapons masters, known for great skill in most weapon fields. *Dangerous and hard to prepare for as they can switch weapons swiftly as long as they had the neccesary training Recent Clan History To be completed. Family Tree Unavailable Category:Clan Page